Other moving target systems that are commercially available suffer from one or more disadvantages which this present invention helps remedy. These disadvantages include being larger, heavier, less portable, relatively slow reacting, relatively complex, difficult to manufacture, difficult to ship, difficult to install, less versatile, and incapable of being installed without relatively large amounts of prior preparation.